Songs describing us
by IcyHeartedQueen
Summary: Matt and Mello at the university, each chapter with a Cruxshadows song (not that much more to say in the summary, really) AU, shounen-ai, songs and characters and images that I don't own
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! It's been an awfully long time, I'm sorry!  
Anyway, lately I've been listening to this old but awesome band, The Cruxshadows, and reading Death Note fanfiction (when I'm not studying my head off to graduate O.O), so I thought: why not combining the two things? I hope you'll enjoy! ^^  
Disclaimer: do I really need to say I own nothing? _

He was riding his black motorbike on the road towards his new life.  
Maybe it sounds a bit too epic.  
He was riding his motorbike, moving to the new city he'd be living in, and the university he'd be attending – Wammy University.  
But he wasn't happy at all. And he wasn't feeling as cool as usual.  
Not because of the university, he was looking forward to going there.  
The reason was his ex boyfriend. He had been an ex only since Friday actually.  
He said he wanted to break up, didn't care to explain the reasons and didn't answer to any of his calls. And this made Mello super mad.  
He cried for a whole day, even though he was never going to admit it to anyone but himself.  
Then, he shoved a few things in a bag and left a note to his parents to send the rest of his belongings to his new apartment.  
And now, there he was, riding while humming a song from one of his favourite bands.

_It doesn't have to end this way,  
he filled your head with make-believe,  
no time to cry, so wake up  
Ariadne  
It doesn't have to be this way,  
now you define what you believe  
take hold of your destiny  
Remember...whats inside_

He thought that if Ariadne from Greek mythology was able to forgot being dumped by Theseus, and abandoned on a desert island on top of that, he would also have been able to get over his ex.  
Well, she actually fell in love with a god next, but that wasn't the point of the story, right?  
Because Mello didn't want to find a new boyfriend right away. His previous relationship had lasted more than three years, now he wanted to be alone. Being alone was better, and much more peaceful.  
He was never the social type after all.  
He stopped and parked his bike in front of a condo made of red brick.  
After checking the address, he pulled the keys out of his bag and started to climb the stairs.  
He had already seen the house twice but he was curious about his housemate. All he knew was that they were the same age and going to the same university.  
He didn't even know if he was going to share the house with a boy or a girl.  
Not that it mattered, since there were two rooms.  
As he was opening the door, he heard a noise coming from inside. Like of something (or someone?) crashing on the floor, and then a shriek.  
He slammed the door open.  
"What the hell...?" he nearly screamed  
There was an unknown boy standing in the hall, and an half-opened box on the floor. That explained the crashing sound.

"Um, are you ok?" he asked, seeing that the boy wasn't moving  
He turned his head, looking nearly lifeless.  
"Of course not! What if one of my videogames broke?"  
Mello furrowed his eyebrows.  
'_Great, my new housemate is a nerd. And also a weirdo...'_ he thought  
The boy was wearing a striped t-shirt and jeans, that weren't that weird by the way, but that pair of goggles of his...aviator glasses, fit for a cyber-punk style, with orange lenses on top of that.  
"Well, without checking you can't be sure." he sighed, and sat down near the box, to check game's packaging and to make sure they weren't damaged  
The boy seemed to calm down.  
"Thanks. I'm Matt, by the way." he smiled shyly  
"Mello." he simply replied  
He knew the red head was staring at him. Well, his style was quite flashy too, black leather pants and black t-shirt. Let alone his long hair.  
"Here, they all look ok to me." he said, lifting the box "It's too heavy for you, I'll bring it to your room."  
Matt was shorter than him and really thin, no wonder he had dropped the box before.  
"No, you don't have to..." the red head tried to protest, but Mello was already walking towards his room, so he could do nothing but follow "Can you put it near the cupboard, please?"  
The blonde did as he was told, glancing around the room in disbelief. It was already filled with games, computer parts and lots of electronic devices.  
"You've almost finished unpacking." he stated  
"I've been here since yesterday."  
Mello nodded and walked away to find his bag. He was in need for chocolate.  
"What about your things? You need help?" Matt offered, still following him like a doggy  
"My parents are going to send them later, so no need to worry."  
He took the bag, placed it on the table and opened a pocket full of chocolate bars.  
"Wow! You must really love sweets!"  
"Not particularly. I only like chocolate."  
Matt was a little disappointed by the coldness of his housemate. Since he found silence very awkward, he decided to ask random questions. He thought it would be great to become friends with Mello, so they could do a bunch of things together, like watching films and playing videogames. Not that Mello seemed the gamer type though.  
"So, what else do you like, apart from chocolate?"  
Mello observed him for a moment and nearly smirked. He knew that saying 'boys' wouldn't have been a smart choice if he didn't want to freak out Matt.  
Not that he had to worry, he wasn't into cute red heads.  
"Books and music. What about you? Games and...?"  
Matt smiled and stated enthusiastically:  
"Dancing!"  
Mello had to admit he didn't see that coming. He imagined the red head to be even more unsocial than he was, considered he liked games and stuff...but he turned out to be a dancer.  
"Unexpected." and smirked at him  
Matt blushed lightly, seeing Mello's smile for the first time.  
"You see, my childhood friend and I started dancing together while watching music programs on tv...speaking of which, do you mind if she comes to visit sometimes?"  
The blonde shook his head, even though he didn't particularly like the idea of some random girl visiting his house.  
"Does she live far from here?"  
"Not really, twenty minutes by bus more or less...we wanted to move in together, but she found herself a boyfriend, so..."  
For a moment, Matt looked awfully lonely. It must have hurt to be considered the third wheel.  
"Here." Mello said, offering him one of his chocolate bar "Have a bite."  
The red head smiled.  
"Well chocolate can solve any problem." he joked, unwrapping the bar  
"About any problem concerning mood." Mello answered, serious  
Matt bit the chocolate and glanced at his housemate. He wasn't easy to read, but he had the feeling something was troubling him. They weren't really friends, so was it ok for him to ask?  
"Um, is this the reason you have this many chocolate bars?"  
His voice was barely audible.  
He noticed Mello froze, like he was remembering something unpleasant.  
"I would usually answer that this is none of your business. But since we're living together and I've decided to be polite, I'll just say that I haven't been in a good mood lately. That's all."  
Then he took his bag and walked towards his own room. Matt didn't see his face for the rest of the evening.

In his room, Mello was listening to music again and staring at a blank sheet of paper.  
He wanted to write down a short list of the parts of his personality he had to improve.  
1. Less swearing  
Not that easy, but he could try. He didn't swear too much that day, after all.

W_hat your life has failed to grant you  
live to claim, and claim to live  
So many paths lead to tomorrow  
what love has lost can you forgive?  
_

The song made point two of the list come to his mind.  
2. Forget about him  
He underlined the word "him" twice. Their relationship had been an important part of his life, but it had ended. And he could do nothing about it, so he had to move forward.  
'_Easy_' he sighed, sarcastically  
He was passionate about his relationships, so he couldn't really see them from a rational point of view. Sometimes he even wondered if he had actually understood love itself.  
'_It's not the right moment to be a depressed fifteen year-old girl._' he told himself '_Back to my list, could I try reducing my daily chocolate consumption?_'  
He chuckled. Like it was possible!

_We all know he's never going to reduce it! ^^  
Btw, if you are Matt's orange goggles fans, please don't kill me! ^^ I couldn't figure out how to justify the goggles, so I had to change them a bit!  
Hope you enjoyed anyway! ^^  
This chapter's song is "Ariadne" by The Cruxshadows, like I said before ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Thanks for reviewing/adding to favourites ** _

Matt was staring into the space and feeling quite blue.  
He was playing videogames, but couldn't concentrate at all.  
Two days had passed since he moved, but his friendship with Mello still hadn't progressed.  
Well, he wanted it to be a friendship, even though the blonde didn't seem to care less.  
He decided he had to do something about it and took his phone out the jeans' pocket, while pausing the game with the other hand.  
He dialed his best friend's number, hoping that she could help him.  
"Hi, Misa speaking!" she answered with her usual, hyper voice "Matt, is that yoooou?"  
Misa surely wasn't the smartest girl in the world, but she had always been sensitive. On top of that, she was able to become friend with almost anyone, no kidding.  
"Hi Misa, yea, it's me."  
"What's up, sweetie?" she asked before he could even talk "You seem down."  
That's Misa for you: she can understand that something is wrong just by hearing your voice.  
Maybe that was the reason because she was Matt's best friend. He wasn't good at putting feeling into words, and not that good at making friends either.  
Usually, he didn't care about looking for new friends, but he made a promise with Misa, since they weren't going to go to the same university – Wammy's entrance test was quite difficult.  
He promised not to hold back and to try talking with people he found interesting.  
And from the moment he first saw Mello, he immediately considered him deeply interesting.  
"I can never hide anything from you." he smiled "You see, I've got a problem with my new housemate..."  
"What?" Misa screamed, interrupting him "Is he bullying you? I'll beat him up!"  
"No, wait...he isn't bullying me or anything..." he sighed "But he's so cold and I don't understand how to become friends with him."  
Misa stayed silent for a moment, calming down. She was probably smiling, hearing that Matt was keeping his promise.  
"Oh! So you're asking for advice! Isn't it wonderful? I can help you! Tell me everything!"  
Matt heard her boyfriend's voice calling her.  
"I'm coming, honey, but I have to finish talking to Matt before."  
She sure was determined.  
"Um, are you sure? If you have to go..."  
"Nope! My darling can wait. Now, back to your housemate."  
Matt took a deep breath.  
"His name is Mello. He's kind, he helped me moving my boxes, offered me chocolate when he saw I was sad...but when I tried asking him about his past, or the reasons he always looks depressed...but he told me that was none of my business." he bit his lip  
"My, wasn't that rude of him? To tell my cute Matt...!" she took a deep breath too "Ok, he's cold, but he also seems a good guy. You should try doing something for him, so he can open up...um, let me think...what about cooking? Your delicious curry rice, for example!"  
Matt thought that it could have been a good idea, cooking was a way of showing feelings that didn't need words. But maybe buying chocolate for him would have been even better.  
"Right, this should do..." he mumbled  
"And then maybe he'll want to tell you the reasons he's feeling down. You have to show him that you want to be his friend and to support him! He couldn't ask for more, you're such a wonderful person! Everything will be alright, trust Misa!"  
He heard her boyfriend's voice again.  
"Yea, thanks Misa, you were a big help."  
She squealed, as she always did when someone praised her.  
"I'm so happy! Now I've really got to go, but remember you can call me any time!"  
"Sure, thanks again."  
Matt heard her shouting something to her boyfriend before hanging up, and he chuckled.  
She was the same old Misa, trying her best to help him and cheer him up. He could have been a little stupid to think that she was going to abandon him just because she moved in with her boyfriend.  
Her advice was really useful, too.  
He took his wallet from the desk, his earplugs to listen to some music and was off to the supermarket.

_You're not alone  
Together we're unstoppable, unbeatable  
You're not alone in this  
And I will always be with you  
You're not alone  
Together we're unstoppable, unbeatable  
We are united, indivisible. _

He was listening to his favourite band.  
It was his first time listening to that song in particular and he thought that it was very suitable for his mood. Just like friendship in Misa's point of view: being together to be stronger.  
'_Does friendship really makes you stronger?_' he was wondering in front of the sweet's section at the supermarket '_And what type of chocolate does Mello prefer? Mmm, not white chocolate obviously...then maybe dark chocolate...yes, much more like him... _'  
He took ten bars and payed for them.  
He realized he had even paused the music to concentrate only on choosing chocolate. He shook his head, pressing the "play" button on his phone.  
Wasn't it pretty weird for him to be this concerned about someone else?  
Matt couldn't quite understand it himself. People for him had always been less important than his videogames, unless they proved him otherwise.  
Just like Misa did when they were kids, beating up some boys that were mocking them because they both liked to dance. Well, they were mocking him, to be exact, but she stood up for him. They ended up being beaten by those guys anyway, but it didn't really matter.  
Their mothers scolded them for good, but from then on they became best friends.  
That's why he always helped her with homework and hacked her exs' facebook profile to make fools out of them.  
But Mello...they hardly spoke, and yet he felt drawn to him...

_You're not alone  
Together we're unstoppable, unbeatable  
You're not alone in this  
And I will always be with you  
You're not alone  
Together we're unstoppable, unbeatable  
You're not alone, my love  
We are united, indivisible  
You're not alone  
Together we're unstoppable, unbeatable_

Matt turned to stone for a moment. That song was meant to be for a lover?  
The weirdest of thoughts came to his mind: maybe he found Mello interesting in _that_ way?  
He shook his head, feeling embarrassed for having this kind of ideas even crossing his brain.  
Besides, he had never found someone interesting enough to make him fall in love before, so he didn't really know how it felt.  
Not to mention that Mello was a guy.

Matt shook his head again and opened the house's door.  
Then he nearly dropped the bag with the chocolate bars, hearing a crashing sound coming from Mello's room. It wasn't as loud as his videogames box's fall had been, but still...  
He ran to his housemate's room and crashed it opened.  
"What happened?" he screamed  
He saw Mello, standing and observing a broken cellphone.  
He didn't look surprised though, so he must have been the one to throw it against the wall.  
Modern phones don't break just by falling on the floor.  
Mello turned around to look at Matt. His blue eyes were murderous to say the least.  
But he calmed down almost instantly, so the dangerous look wasn't meant for his housemate.  
"Sorry, I was being noisy." he simply stated "It was just some bad news."  
Then he closed the door, leaving Matt dumbfounded, with the bag still clutched in his hand.

_Mello is really difficult to handle :O anyway, a cliffhanger for you! ^^  
I decided to make Misa Matt's best friends because I didn't exactly like her in the manga, but I found the other women/girls even worse XD I hope you enjoyed ^^  
The song this time is "Indivisible", by Cruxshadows as usually _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! ^^ here's a new chapter for you, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

Mello was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
He had thrown his broken phone in the garbage bin and was feeling slightly remorseful.  
He had never expected to receive that kind of call from his parents.

*Flashback*  
His phone started to ring.  
"Shut up!" he snarled "I'm trying to study!"  
Obviously the phone didn't listen to him, and continued ringing. Mello sighed and picked it up.  
"Yes?"  
"Mello, it's mum! Are you doing fine?" she asked in German, his parent's mother-tongue  
He was born in England so he was perfectly bilingual.  
He flipped his book's pages, hoping that his mother wasn't calling him to say that there were some problems with his things' delivery.  
"Yes, how about you and dad?"  
"We're ok. Listen, yesterday your friend came here..."  
Mello froze for a moment. What friend was she talking about? He didn't have many friends back home, and none of them had a good reason to visit his parents.  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"That boy who's always dressed in white, what was his name again?"  
The blonde stiffened even more.  
"Near." he nearly hissed "And what did he want?"  
"Come on, don't be like that...he just wanted to return some of your books. I've already send your things, but if you want I can pack these as well and..."  
"No." he interrupted her, his voice as cold as ice "Burn them, I don't want them anymore."  
And he hung up.  
He tried to maintain enough self control not to scream.  
The bastard went to his house to return his books like nothing happened.  
Like he never dumped him.  
Like he was as innocent as his white clothes.  
Mello was so mad he threw his phone against the wall.  
*End of the flashback*

He heard someone knocking timidly at his door. Well, it couldn't have been just anyone, it was obviously Matt, his one and only housemate.  
He was in such a black mood he couldn't let him in. Or maybe he should have?  
"Come in." he said  
It wouldn't have hurt to let Matt do as he pleased for once. They boy walked into the room, carrying a big chocolate cake.  
"Um, I've figured out you were angry before, so I made a sachertorte, to cheer you up, I think..."  
Mello widened his eyes: no one went as far as preparing a cake for him when he was in a bad mood. The whole situation was so absurd he couldn't help but laughing.  
"You're a weirdo, but I like you. Come sit here, so we can eat the sachertorte."  
Matt's face brightened and he sat on his housemate's bed as happy as a puppy (Mello couldn't stop comparing him to a small, cute dog in his mind).  
"The way you pronounce it is awesome! Did you learn German before?" he ventured to ask, taking a slice of the cake  
"My parents are from Germany." Mello explained, already munching on his piece "I was born here, but they taught me German too."  
"Cool!" the red head exclaimed "Have you been to Germany?"  
"Yes, lots of times when I was a kid."  
Matt glanced at his cake, feeling a bit inferior.  
"So you've eaten better sachertorte than mine..."  
Mello ruffled his hair with the hand that wasn't holding his second slice of cake.  
"Nope, it's delicious." he smiled  
For a moment, Matt thought that aliens abducted real Mello and switched him with his kind twin. He also found that smile really charming.  
"Thanks." he managed to whisper  
Seeing Mello eating happily encouraged him to ask more questions.  
"Does your mum also make this cake?"  
The blonde nodded.  
"My great-grandma taught her. By the way, how come you know how to make it?"  
Matt played with his goggles for a moment.  
"I looked for the recipe on the net." he admitted at last, not having found a less nerd way to say it  
Mello chuckled.  
"I should have know."  
He felt indebted to the red head. He hadn't been friendly at all in the past two days, but still he worried for him. Not to mention he prepared a time-consuming cake such as a sachertorte just to cheer him up. So he could at least treat him as a friend.  
"I'm sorry for slamming the door into your face before. I was really mad."  
Matt turned his head to look at him.  
"Well, it happens sometimes. Why were you mad?"  
Mello took a deep breath. Somewhere, in his brain, he felt like a fool for wanting to tell his housemate about his ex. On the other hand, he needed to tell someone, particularly in that moment, when his anger was only a pretense to hide his sadness.  
Besides Matt seemed a good listener. He only had to omit a certain fact...  
"You see, my ex went to my house to return some books. And I just couldn't take it...because, uh, _she_ was the one who wanted to break up and didn't even explain me the reasons..." he sighed  
Godness, he did it. Lying to Matt about his preferences.  
But at least the rest of the story was true.  
"You must have really loved her." Matt whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder  
"I did." then he smiled sadly "Well, you must be thinking that I'm lame."  
The red head nearly jumped off the bed.  
"Never! I could never think this of you!" he said "It's cool, instead. I mean, you have to be brave to truly love someone, I imagine...you have to share lots of things...I feel like I'm the lame one because I don't understand this feeling."  
He blushed slightly, wondering why he was showing Mello this side of him. And also trying to recall Misa's advice on friendship: they had to tell each other everything, right? Or maybe that wasn't the point?  
"When you'll find a special person, you'll understand it immediately." Mello reassured him with a bright smile  
Matt stared into his blue eyes for a moment, trying to convince his brain to cooperate so they could come up with something smart.  
Luckily for him, his phone started to ring, giving him a perfect excuse to walk out of the room before starting to hyperventilate.

Mello threw himself on his bed again.  
He never had problems lying to people, so why was Matt different?  
After seeing him go away, he began feeling really guilty for not telling him his ex was a guy. On the other hand, he understood that confessing it could have made things awkward between him and Matt, and he didn't want that. He was starting to find his housemate's company really pleasant.  
It would have been a pity to spoil their friendship, when he was not even Mello's type.  
Well, he was cute, had a beautiful face (a shame he never got to see his eyes properly) and that puppy side of him...  
Mello shook his head: these thoughts were off limits. Matt was his housemate and he decided not to go out with boys for a while.  
Besides, how many probabilities he had to find the right person in his own house? 10% or less?  
Sighing, he took his mp3 from the desk and put it on random play mode.  
Luckily, he didn't like to listen to music from his phone, otherwise he would have been doomed.

_And what do I need to do to hold this feeling?  
Like magic that repairs a broken heart  
Tell me, what do I need to do to keep this moment...  
Vulnerable and pale, she stole my heart_

He sighed again, louder. What was with the love-struck teenage girl song?  
Mello skipped it, hoping next one would be less...romantic.  
He didn't need romantic stuff at the moment.  
He grabbed another slice of cake. Chocolate could solve any problem after all, right?

_Right, right, as if XD  
__This time song is "Porcelain" (you guess the band XD) (well is by Cruxshadows, so no one can sue me for plagiarism ^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! ^^ thanks for reading/reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer! :)_

Matt was still wondering if the phone call he had received while he was with Mello made him feel relieved or angry. Maybe both.  
Relieved since he was behaving like the dumbest of girls, angry because someone was ruining his moment with Mello. Not a romantic moment, of course! Just thinking about the word "romantic" had made him feel hysterical lately.  
He looked at the mirror again, trying to decide what to wear: his black and white striped t-shirt or his black and red (striped, obviously) one?  
He sighed, tossing the red one on the chair. It wasn't like he was dressing up for a date.  
He only had to go to the game shop to take some games they had ordered for him. That was the reason the owner had called him a few days before.  
He went back to his room, after realizing he had forgotten his wallet on the desk.  
'Stop spacing out, Matt.' he told himself 'And Mello, get out of my mind, please!'  
Mello had been treating him as a friend from that day on, but they didn't get to see each other much because of the university. Matt groaned, remembering how disappointed he had felt when he discovered that their timetables where totally incompatible.  
He opened the door and unexpectedly saw Mello in the entrance.

"Going out?" he asked, flashing him with a smile  
"Uh, yes..." Matt managed to stammer "To Game Stop..."  
Mello looked at him for a moment, lost in thoughts.  
"Mind if I come along? I have to buy a new cellphone..."  
"Sure!" Matt found himself smiling like an idiot "But if we don't hurry we'll miss the bus..."  
The blonde smirked and walked to his room.  
"No need to worry, we're going by bike. After I find you an helmet..."  
He started to rummage in the open boxes that filled his room. They had been delivered some days before, but he still hadn't had time to open them all.  
"Found it!"  
He placed it in Matt's hands and he observed it. He was still too surprised to say anything. Not only he got to go downtown with Mello, but by motorbike too! Wasn't it super cool?  
Then he sighed, how could he get that annoying girly side of him out of his own mind?  
"Perfect fit." the blonde smiled "Lets go."  
Matt followed him down the stairs.  
As they reached Mello's bike he took a good look at it, he had never seen it up close.  
It was really cool, just like him and seemed expensive too...not that he was a motorbikes or cars' expert, though.  
"Oh, Matt!" Mello told him after they got on the bike  
"Um, yes?"  
"Hold on tight!"  
"Sure, but why...?"  
Before he could even finish that sentence, they took off at an unbelievable speed.  
Matt gasped and instinctively hold onto the blonde. After realizing he was practically hugging the other boy, he screamed:  
"I'm sorry! I was taken by surprise...I mean, this is my first time riding..."  
Then, he realized that talking was useless because the noise of the wind was too loud for him to be heard. But he could swear he had heard Mello chuckle.

They reached downtown in no time and Mello parked right in front of the Game Stop.  
"Here we are." then smirked at the redhead "You've broken one or two of my ribs, should I've driven slower?"  
Matt couldn't help but blushing. Great, now Mello was going to think of him as a freak or, even worse, a gay freak.  
"Don't be mad, I was joking!" the blonde laughed, before stepping in the shop  
On a second thought, he didn't seem to care much about the fact that Matt had clinged onto him.  
The redhead sighed and waved at the owner, while Mello was taking a look around.  
He seemed a bit out of place with his cool leather clothes, cool hair tied in a ponytail, cool gestures as he picked a game from the shelf out of curiosity...did Matt already mention that everything about him was cool?  
"Um, Matt? Did you hear me?" the owner's voice woke him up from his daydream  
"Sorry, what were you saying again?"  
The man repeated him that one of the games didn't arrive with the others.  
"Should I order it again for you?"  
"Sure, thanks."  
While he was typing on his computer, Matt realized that the background music he hadn't being paying attention to was by one of his favourite bands.  
"I love this band." Mello said, resting his elbows on the counter, after having finished his tour of the shop  
"Really? Me too!"  
_Here I am thinking about you  
Whenever I close my eyes, I'm dreaming of you  
And if I have to live my life without you, forever,  
I can close my eyes and dream of you_  
Matt's heartbeat was now really fast.  
He glanced at the blonde that was lazily playing with a Final Fantasy key chain, feeling really weird. What could that feeling be?  
No panic, the solution was to call Misa and ask her for help. Really simple.  
"Here you go. The total is 26 dollars."  
Matt paid and dragged Mello out of the store, but he could still hear that song in his head and feel confused like he'd never been before.

"Lets go pick my phone now, shall we?" the blonde smiled, bowing and pointing at his bike "I'm going to slow down if you're scared, promise."  
"Don't worry about me." his friend grumbled, blushing for the hundredth time that day  
As he felt Matt's arms around his waist, a thought crossed Mello's mind.  
'Did I tell him that he can hold onto the sides of the bike?' he wondered, then he took off and felt Matt's grip tighten 'Well, whatever!' he shook his head and smiled

_Isn't Matt really cute? ^^ btw, my first time as a passenger on a bike was the same, I nearly fell in a river because I didn't know where to hold to! Scary! O.O  
The song is "Regret" by Cruxshadows _


End file.
